


Date Night

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Cute, Date Night, F/M, Love, North Pole, Northern Lights, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: It's Hermione's turn to pick what they do for date night. Where will they go?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Date Night

"Why are we here again?" Ron questioned Hermione as they both trudged on. Heaps of snow surrounded them, and the wind howled and roared, biting at any exposed skin.

" _Ronald_ , if you had been paying _any_ attention to me the last _five_ times I have explained this to you, you would understand full well why we are here trekking across this desert that is the North Pole!"

"A desert but-"

"I swear to _God,_ if you finish that sentence only _one_ of us will be returning home!"

They wandered on in silence once more, struggling against the strong wind and snow pummeling into them. He would ask why they couldn't just use magic to get where they needed to go, but he had a good idea that the answer would probably be Hermione shouting at him about ' _the magnetic fluxes of the world',_ or ' _you can't just rely on magic for everything, Ronald.'_

All he really wanted to do was to go straight back home and have a nice warm bubble bath, _but no,_ it was Hermione's turn to pick date night, and instead of picking something nice and simple, like the movies, or a trip to Hogsmeade, or _even_ a trip to _Madam Puddifoot's,_ she chose the _North Pole_. Any of them would be more preferable to where they were now.

However, it is what it is, and as they say, ' _happy wife, happy life'._ She chose the North Pole, so the North Pole was where they now were - even if it meant he was soaking wet, freezing, and wondering what the _hell_ this was all about.

They had been wandering around the frozen arctic wasteland for what felt like hours, but could only have been 20 minutes at most. Seconds all merged into one another, as all his focus was dedicated solely to ensuring he placed one foot in front of the other in the deep snow.

Slowly the wind died down and the torrential onslaught of snow subsided as they continued on their harsh hike. Neither of them had started up a new conversation, both too cold and snappish to focus on anyone other than themselves.

Finally, after another 15 minutes of hiking, Hermione came to a stop and Ron followed suit, waiting to see what was next.

She had been carrying her trusty bag, expanded inside to carry all that they may require, a habit she had never fully managed to break after the war. He watched as she reached in and pulled out their old tent. He hadn't seen it in at least five years; he had figured she had thrown it out already, since it wasn't in use anymore.

He watched as she quickly put it up and both entered into the warmth of the abode.

"Hermione, I love you so much right now." After the coldness of outside and the awkward silence between them, it was the one thing he could think of to break the ice, and never had his statement been more true.

He loved her with all his might and would love her until the day he died.

He watched as her mouth quirked into a small smile, "I love you too Ron, now get in and get dry. We're going out again in half an hour."

He grumbled but did as she said. The 30 minutes went by quickly and as soon as he had put his boots back on he was standing by the entrance preparing himself to go outside once more.

She met him there with a smile and hand in hand they stepped out the tent.

He inhaled as he braced against the coldness that now surrounded them.

"Look up," Hermione whispered to him.

He did.

His mouth fell open. Lighting up the sky above them was a myriad of colours, swirling and twisting creating a perfectly drafted pattern. It was amazing, it was beautiful.

He tore his eyes away from it for a moment to look at Hermione. Some of her hair had escaped her hood and was frizzing out the sides, she had on a pair of odd gloves that she loved, and there was a look of awe about her as she gazed up into the sky.

He was so stuck staring at her that when she noticed him staring, he blushed and he knew his ear tips were turning red as well.

"I brought you here so we could see this together, _the_ _aurora borealis._ Beautiful and eternal, just like my love for you."

He grabbed her other hand and looked her in the eyes as the sky lit up the night around them. " _Our love_."


End file.
